The Christmas Miracle That Was
by LifeLover22
Summary: My eigth one-shot for Zevie Month! Stevie is sick and needs help. Bad summary, but I don't care! :) Hope you enjoy!


**Merry Christmas, everyone! Her is my eighth one-shot for Zevie Month! I do have some experience with some of the stuff that happens in this story. My great-uncle had cancer, and my cousin had lupus. Her kidneys started to fail, and her dad couldn't give her one of his because he drank. Not ever enough to get drunk, but even the slightest ruins the kidneys. So my aunt gave hers up and the two surgeries only took like three hours total. Hope you guys like it! (It may make you cry.)**

**ZANDER'S POV**

I had the biggest surprise for Stevie.

Her Christmas present.

She was my best friend. What was I supposed to do? Ignore her?

I think not.

I knew she was sick.

Everyone knew.

She hated it when people gave her that face when she came back to school after two days of being gone.

I tried as hard as I could not to have one of those faces.

I saw her every day after school, whether she was there or not.

On a particularly good day, Stevie walks into the band room.

"Hey, Z," she said lying across my lap on the couch.

"Hey, Steves, what's up?"

"I'm at school when I could be anywhere else in the world."

"So let's leave," I suggest.

She just chuckles.

"I'm serious!" I say tickling her.

"Zander, knock it off!" she screams between laughs.

"We can't just skip school."

"Sure we can," I say pushing her to her feet and getting up myself.

"Let's go," I grab her hand and pull her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Stevie asks me.

"I don't know, but when I figure it out I'll make sure to deep it a secret," I wink at her.

She rolls her eyes and says, "If I get in trouble for this, I will gladly kill you in your sleep."

"Harsh," I say helping her into the car.

When I get into the car Stevie's staring at me.

"What?" I ask cranking the key.

"I just want you to know," she began, looking down at her hands.

"What Steves?" I asked concerned.

"I-I just want you to know that I'm glad you're my best friend. You TREAT me like your best friend; not some sick girl that needs pity."

"Stevie," I whisper lifting her chin. "I would never leave you or treat you differently."

"You don't even know what I'm sick with," she said looking up.

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready," I smile as I pull out of the parking lot.

The rest of the car ride was filled with a settled silence.

Right before we get to our destination I command Stevie to close her eyes.

"Why?" she pouts.

"Just do it," I say as I reach for her hand and put it over her eyes.

She sighs heavily.

"Watch that sigh. You might just tip the car over," I tease her laughing.

With her hand on her eyes she still manages to punch my gut hard enough for me to double over.

When I looked over at her, she had a satisfied look on her face.

I parked the car and told her to take her hand off of her eyes.

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Zander, it's beautiful," she manages to get out.

"I know," I reply as I get out opening her door for her.

She gets out and loops her arm around mine as we walk over to the waterfall that is in fornt of us.

We sit near the base; far enough away so we could just feel the mist.+

The silence was interrupted by Stevie whispering something.

"What Steves?" I ask.

"I have cancer."

I just sit there letting it sink in.

"The cancer is in my kidneys. They're dying, and nobody has healthy enough kidneys to give to me."

Stevie's parents were alcoholics so I could about imagine how healthy their kidneys were.

"Please say something, Z," she turned to look at me.

"What stage?" I ask cautiously not one-hundred percent sure I want to hear the answer.

"Two," she answers looking down at her hands.

"So it's not very far," I say with hope.

"Yeah, but without a new kidney and both of mine gone, it could spread like a wildfire an dend up at stage four in no time."

I just nod realizing how surreal all of this was.

"So what do you miss school for?"

"I miss school for check-ups that always have the same ending."

She stops for a moment.

"The same ending, I'm on the waiting list and that kimo isn't necessary at this point."

I don't know what else to say so I just wrap her in my arms and hold on tight.

**STEVIE'S POV**

It was hard for me to talk about myself.

Especially that piece of myself.

Despite my fears, Zander never gave me that sorry look after I told him what was really wrong.

I couldn't have a better best friend.

He was everything to me, and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

After that day at the waterfall, it kind of became our hangout.

Before school we would sit there and feel the freshness of the mist.

After band practice we would sit there and just soak up life, well, until one of us was told to get home to dinner.

The worst part was knowing that I was falling for my best friend, but my time was limited.

I wasn't going to ruin the rest of his life just to end mine on a happy note.

I wasn't going to be that selfish.

Christmas was approaching fast, and so was the end of my life.

It was hard to admit it, but it was happening… is happening.

**ZANDER'S POV**

Christmas was almost here, and I could tell Stevie was deteriorating… fast.

I wasn't going to lose my best friend, the love of my life.

She started coming to school less and less.

We stopped going to the waterfall as often and just resorted to sitting in her room on her bed until she fell asleep about an hour later.

I would lie with her until my mom called me to get home.

It seemed that since their daughter got sicker, her parents started drinking more and more and as often as possible.

While she was sleeping I would just lie next to her, stroking her perfect wavy curls and smiling because of how peaceful she looks asleep.

I have to do something.

I can't lose her.

My perfect present changed quickly.

I had the perfect IDEA for both of us.

Now all I had to do was make an appointment.

The next week Stevie had another check-up, and I was going to surprise her with a two-week-early Christmas present.

She didn't wait that long.

Monday night, two days before her appointment, I get a call at 11:30.

I rush to my closet and throw something on.

I sped the whole way to the hospital.

I lived across town so by the time I got to the hospital the rest of the band was there, too.

"Zander," Kacey said with tears in her eyes as she hugged me.

"Hey, guys," I say embracing her back.

"How is she?"

At that point the doctor walks in.

"She might not make it. I'm so sorry."

Everyone hangs their heads trying to hide their tears.

"Oh my God, it's my fault," Stevie's mom whimpers. "I can't save my daughter because I drink."

She bows her head into her hands that are entwined with Stevie's.

I pull the doctor out of the room.

"Doc, I'm Zander Robbing."

"Oh, the boy that came to be tested."

"Man. I'm a man," I say irritated.

"Not yet," the doctor said looking up from his clipboard. "It does look like you could save her life though."

I smile a little, "When can we do this?"

"It should happen ASAP for her sake, but we might have to go to extremes."

"Like?" I ask.

"Pumping your stomach." **(I'm not sure if this is necessary, but I know you do have to have an emty stomach)**

"I don't care. Just save her."

"Let's go then," the doctor says pushing back into the room.

"Are you sure about this honey?" my mom asked concerned.

"I'm sure. I would do anything for her."

"Well, then after this you better get her."

I chuckle and promise, "I will."

"Okay, honey, I'll see you later," she says as she folds into my dad's arms.

"Good luck, son. I'm proud of you."

I smile and wave.

I take a deep breath.

_Let's do this._

I blink away the blurriness to see my mom and dad sitting next to my bed sleeping.

"Mom," I croak.

She instantly snaps awake and pats my dad's hand.

"Hey, honey. How you feeling?" she asked placing her hand on my forehead, stroking my hair.

"Like I'm missing a kidney," I laugh.

They chuckle.

"How's Steves?" I asked instantly wiping the smile off my face.

"She just got out of surgery about an hour ago so they aren't quite sure."

"How long have I been out of surgery?"

"About two hours."

"Wow, that was fast."

"They said this was a simple surgery," my dad answered.

"I'll go get a nurse," his mom said walking out of the room.

I sighed heavily.

"You did an amazing thing today, Zander. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. I just hope she's okay."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"More than anyone could imagine."

"Just make sure you don't screw this up now," he said patting my shoulder as the nurse walked in.

"Thanks for the support!"

He winks at me.

"Hi, Zander, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually," I reply.

"Wonderful, all your vitals are good, too."

"Do you know how Stevie is?" I asked the nurse.

"Stevie Baskara?" I nodded.

"I'll go check for you," she said as she walked out.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Baskara walk into the room.

Well, Mr. Baskara walks; Mrs. Baskara runs in and starts kissing my face. ALL over.

When they come in my parents leave to give us some "space."

Mr. Baskara peels her away.

"Sorry," she says grabbing my hand and planting a kiss on it. "I just want to thank you for saving our daughter when we couldn't, and I promise that I'm done drinking."

"We're done drinking," Stevie's dad corrects her.

"How is she?" I ask impatiently.

"She's wonderful, darling," Mrs. Baskara said brushing my hair off my head.

_Darling? Like mother like daughter._

"Honey," Mr. Baskara says. "Can I talk to Zander alone, please?"

"Yeah, sure," she says before kissing the top of my head and walking out.

"You don't know how grateful I am to you, Zander. You saved my baby girl's life."

"Mr. Baskara-" I started.

"Please, call me Steve."

I raised my eyebrows.

_So that's where she got her name._

"Okay, Steve, Stevie is my best friend, and I wouldn't give her up, especially if I could do something about it."

"She's lucky to have you," Stevie said. "Just make sure you don't hurt her," he said clapping my shoulder and walking out the door.

An hour later a nurse came in again.

"When can I see Stevie?" I asked her.

She looked up from the screen and says; "Why not now?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, come on, I'll take you in a wheelchair."

When we got to Stevie's room she had her eyes closed.

The nurse rolled me up to her bed and walked out the door.

"Steves?" I say picking up her hand.

Her eyes flutter open.

"Zander?"

"Hey baby. How you feel?" I ask gently kissing her hand.

She moves her hand to my cheek and looks into my eyes.

"Like my kidneys were ripped out and replaced by a part of you."

I smile placing my hand on hers and linking our fingers.

"Did the doctors say anything?" I asked.

Before she got a chance to answer, the doctor/surgeon walks through the door, followed by both mine and Stevie's parents.

"Hello, Ms. Baskara, Mr. Robbins," he says as we say hi back.

"So as far as I can tell, Stevie, the cancer didn't spread past your kidneys and Zander's kidney has been accepted into your body."

Mr. and Mrs. Baskara hugged my parents at the news.

Stevie started to cry and my eyes started to well.

I kissed her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Stevie," I said to her.

She just smiled at me.

She was going to be okay.

**STEVIE'S POV**

It's been two weeks since the surgery, it's Christmas Eve.

I couldn't feel better.

I still can't wrap my head around what Zander did for me.

I was in the Christmas spirit this year so my family decorated my room for me.

"Hey baby," Zander says waling into my room.

"Hey, Z," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my cheek and sits next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling this lovely day?" I asked him smiling.

"Wonderful, and you my lady?" he says laughing.

"One billion times better than two weeks ago."

"You better," he says laughing. "I went through surgery for you!"

"I know, and I'm sor-" I was cut off by Zander covering my mouth with his hand.

Naturally, I lick his hand. He yanks it back wiping it on my arm.

I was laughing so hard that I could hardly breathe.

He caught my laugh and soon we were rolling around being idiots.

Somehow I ended up on top of him.

We laid there for a few seconds and before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

We moved perfectly sync.

When we pulled apart I asked, "What was that?"

He pointed up. There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

Oh, my family!

"I would say mistletoe, but that would be a lie."

I looked at him confused.

"I did it because I wanted to, not because of a tradition."

"Happy Hanukkah, Z," I say.

"Merry Christmas, Steves," he says kissing me again.

**ZANDER'S POV**

She died one week later.

I wish I could say that my Christmas present was perfect.

Obviously, it wasn't.

As much as I wanted to believe that I saved her, I didn't.

At least I could say that I kept her alive a little longer.

We thought the kidney was accepted.

At first it was, but it failed in the end.

I didn't know how to go on without her, but I knew that had to because Stevie wouldn't want me to ruin the rest of my life just for her.

I do and always will love her.

Forever.

**Okay, there it is! I don't ask this a lot, especially for a one-shot, but I would really appreciate if you guys could review this one. Thanks for reading! I'll update another one-shot on Wednesday.**


End file.
